Skill Perk
Skill Perks are bonuses received once a certain level of skill is reached. Combat Arts Strength Blade and Blunt Perks *'Novice': Basic Power Attack with a damage bonus in all directions *'Apprentice': Gain damage bonuses with a Mastery Standing Power Attack *'Journeyman': Gain Mastery Left and Right Power Attacks, which have a chance to disarm *'Expert': Gain Mastery Backwards Power Attack, which has a chance of knockdown *'Master': Gain Mastery Forward Power Attack, with a chance to paralyze Hand-to-Hand Perks *'Novice': Basic power attack with a damage bonus in all directions. *'Apprentice': Damage bonus with mastery standing power attack. *'Journeyman': Mastery left and right power attack, has a chance to disarm. The player's attacks can also damage ghosts and similar creatures. *'Expert': Mastery backwards power attack, chance of knockdown and, when blocking, has a chance of knockback. *'Master': Mastery forward power attack, chance to paralyze and, when blocking, has a chance of disarm on knockback. Endurance Armorer Perks *'Novice': Cannot repair magic items. *'Apprentice': Repair hammers last twice as long. *'Journeyman': Can now repair magic items. *'Expert': Can repair items beyond their highest condition (up to 125%). These weapons and armor do extra damage or give extra defense. *'Master': Repair hammers never break; one hammer lasts a lifetime. Block Perks *'Novice (0–24)': No skill perks, but a successful block drains fatigue and hand to hand blocking does nothing against weapons *'Apprentice (25–49)': No fatigue loss upon blocking an attack *'Journeyman (50–74)': Shield or weapon is no longer damaged when used to block; opponents may recoil if the player is using hand to hand *'Expert (75–99)': Blocking with shield grants a chance to do a knock-back counterattack *'Master (100)': Blocking with shield gives a chance of disarming the enemy with a successful knock-back counterattack Heavy Armor Perks *'Novice': Heavy Armor degrades at 150% rate. *'Apprentice': Heavy Armor degrades at 100% (normal rate). *'Journeyman': Heavy Armor degrades at 50% rate. *'Expert': Encumbrance (movement speed) penalty of Heavy Armor is reduced by 50% while worn. *'Master': Encumbrance (movement speed) penalty of Heavy Armor is removed while worn. Speed Athletics Perks *'Novice': Slowly regenerates Fatigue while running. *'Apprentice': Regenerates Fatigue 25% faster than novice while running. *'Journeyman': Regenerates Fatigue 50% faster than novice while running. *'Expert': Regenerates Fatigue 75% faster than novice while running. *'Master': Running doesn't reduce Fatigue regeneration. Magic Arts As one becomes more experienced in Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion, Mysticism, or Restoration, one does not receive bonuses per se, but rather, their skill level determines the strength of spells they can cast. The more experienced the character is, the more powerful spells that he or she can use. Intelligence Alchemy Perks *'Novice': Recognizes the first potential alchemical property of a substance. *'Apprentice': Recognizes the first two potential alchemical properties of a substance. *'Journeyman': Recognizes the first three potential alchemical properties of a substance. *'Expert': Recognizes all four potential alchemical properties of a substance. *'Master': Can make potions from a single ingredient. **Only the first alchemical property is used for a single ingredient potion. Stealth Arts Agility Security Perks *'Novice': Four tumblers may fall when pick is broken. *'Apprentice': Three tumblers may fall when pick is broken. *'Journeyman': Two tumblers may fall when pick is broken. *'Expert': One tumbler may fall when pick is broken. *'Master': No tumblers fall when pick is broken. Sneak Perks *'Novice': Attacks while undetected gain 4x bonus for one-handed weapons/hand to hand or 2x bonus for marksman. *'Apprentice': Attacks while undetected gain 6x bonus for one-handed weapons/hand to hand or 3x bonus for marksman. *'Journeyman': The weight of the player's boots no longer affect their sneaking ability. *'Expert': No detection penalty for moving while sneaking. *'Master': Attacks while undetected ignore the target's armor rating. Marksman Perks *'Novice': Loses Fatigue while holding the bow drawn back. *'Apprentice': No Fatigue cost while holding the bow drawn back. *'Journeyman': May zoom while holding the bow drawn back by pressing and holding block. *'Expert': Bow attacks have a chance of knocking the target down. *'Master': Bow attacks have a chance of paralyzing the target. Speed Acrobatics Perks *'Novice': Unable to attack while jumping or falling. *'Apprentice': Can make normal attacks while jumping or falling. *'Journeyman': Gains the Dodge ability. *'Expert': 50% less Fatigue loss while jumping. *'Master': Gains the ability to jump on the surface of water. Light Armor Perks *'Novice': Light Armor degrades at 150% rate. *'Apprentice': Light Armor degrades at 100% (normal rate). *'Journeyman': Light Armor degrades at 50% rate. *'Expert': Light Armor does not encumber the user. *'Master': If only Light Armor is worn, there is an automatic +50% armor rating to the armor. Personality Mercantile Perks *'Novice': Value of items is reduced by condition of the item. *'Apprentice': Item condition no longer affects value. *'Journeyman': Can buy/sell any item to a vendor, regardless of the vendor's specialization. *'Expert': Can invest in a shop, increasing the shops gold permanently by 500 . *'Master': All shops automatically have 500 more available. Speechcraft Perks *'Novice': Can offer bribes to increase disposition. *'Apprentice': Gains a free rotation of wedge in the Persuasion minigame. *'Journeyman': The falling disposition in the Persuasion minigame falls 50% slower. *'Expert': Disposition loss from "Hate it" results in the Persuasion minigame are only -100% (down from -150%) *'Master': Bribes cost half as much. Appearances * Category:Oblivion: Skills